X-men Evolution: The Broken
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: Gideon, one of a rare few mutants who is born with multiple powers that are separated by personalities. Follow the crew as he struggles to balance if he is fit to fight alongside Professor with the X-men or Magneto and the brotherhood. Fear the Broken...and flee from the Awoken. Rated M for future chapters. OC x Rouge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The crew's recruitment

Rain poured over the landscape that had a crater that covered a decent range of what used to be a church with a single teenager laying on the right side of his face on the ground. Professor and Storm waited in the X-jet while Wolverine and Rogue made their way toward the boy. The closer they got, the more they could see how frail the teenager looked seeing he was only wearing torn pants. Although his pants were torn, everything else about him was fine aside from the many scars on his body. The teen boy had a frail body build as well as multiple scars on his form, yet he had no other present or current wounds present. He had tanned skin with short black hair that swayed to the rain hitting his face.

"What happened here?" Rogue asked looking around while Wolverine snarled at the unconscious boy.

"I don't know but no point in asking things we don't know about. if anyone would know it would be the Professor. He'll know what happened," Wolverine said looking at the young boy before turning his attention to the unconscious teenager as he picked him up and placed him over his right shoulder. "Come on."

"...K... Kenraw...did...it," The teenager mumbled making Rouge tilt her head in confusion.

"Who's Kenraw?" Rouge asked looking at Logan with a raised brow.

"I don't know kid now come on. Stop dillydallying," Wolverine snarled while looking over his shoulder at Rouge.

"Fine. Whatever," Rouge complained as the two started to walk back to the X-jet where Professor Xavier and Storm waited.

"I sense a great power from this boy," Professor Xavier spoke while place his left hand over the boy's head and closed his eyes.

As he entered the boy's mind, he could hear multiple voices shouting at one another at what to do before it became deadly silent. Soon enough a large figure appeared in front of Professor Xavier standing at a towering eleven feet tall while its eyes looked down at him.

'None will wake the one who slumbers. Fear the broken...but flee from the Awoken. Now, LEAVE!' The figure screamed before Xavier removed his hand from the boy's head panting lightly while his eyes shot open.

"Professor?" Storm asked blinking her eyes.

"He's a mutant...one with multiple personalities with powers of their own. From what I heard...there are six of them... with one still deep in slumber..." Professor Xavier said closing his eyes and placing his hand on the side of his head. "I must rest for now...that took more out of me then I expected."

"A mutant with multiple personalities?" Storm asked looking at the unconscious boy.

"For now, let us take him back to the mansion where we can treat him better. We can ask him after he is well enough," Professor Xavier said as Storm nodded her head.

"I will take him to rest in the X-Jet sickbay for now," Storm spoke as she took the boy in her arms and made her way to the center of the plane while Rouge blinked her eyes at the boy's unconscious face.

-Xavier's Mansion: 2 days later-

The boy opened his eyes slowly and tried to sit up but groaned in pain causing him to fall flat on the bed wearing a new pair of clothes fit with comfortable jean pants and a white t-shirt. As his eyes opened completely, he found himself in a large white room almost like a lab causing fear to start to build up in his mind. Jean soon came in looking around before turning to see he was awake causing her to gently smile.

"You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" She asked in a soft tone while moving over to place her hand on his forehead to feel for any sickness.

"W-Where am I?" He said looking up at her with a soft blush.

"You're safe. What's your name?" Jean asked tilting her head slightly.

"...Gideon," He introduced softly while his eyes mellowed out a little with the fear fading away ever so slightly but still lingering.

"Gideon. It's nice to meet you. My name is Jean Grey," She said taking her hand off his forehead while turning to look at the monitor.

"...w-where am I?" Gideon asked keeping his eyes on her.

"You are at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. A place where you can learn to master your mutant powers," Jean answered.

"Mutant...powers?" Gideon stuttered in a confused tone.

"I can handle it from here Jean," Xavier said as he entered the room causing Gideon to look toward the Professor.

"Who...are you?" Gideon asked as his fear began to grow once more.

"There is no need to fear. My name is Professor Xavier. I am a mutant like you. All I want to do is help you," The Professor announced causing Gideon to ease once more.

"W-Why am... I here?" Gideon asked in a frightened tone in which Jean placed her hand on his shoulder to steady him as well as calm him down.

"We want to help you learn and master your mutant powers?" Xavier said placing his hands together with a smile.

"Powers?" Gideon repeated as he looked at Jean than back at Xavier. "I don't...have any...powers."

"You do. You just don't know how to control them," Xavier said causing Gideon to shake his head slowly.

"No...I... I don't..." Gideon said fearing the worst now.

'Calm yourself, Gideon,' Xavier said through telepathically.

This surprised Gideon as he looked around in confusion and growing ever more frightened.

'Do I get to come out and play now?' A sinister voice called out causing everyone to fall silent and look around the room while Gideon's eyes closed as if falling unconscious. 'Last time Kenraw came out and killed all those poor people….so quick…so painless...so boring,'

'Who is this?' Xavier asked looking at Gideon.

'I am one of many Professor...Xavier,' The voice answered in a mocking tone followed by a burst of laughter. '...but I...am called Karas,'

'You are one of the voices I heard within Gideon's head,' Xavier commented with narrowed eyes.

'Yes. All his negative emotions manifested into personalities that have a mind of their own. Oh, the fun we can have,' Karas cheered as Gideon's body began to shift and change from a frail body into a lean build as well as his hair growing to the back of his neck.

"What are you?" Storm asked growing defensive along with Jean who backed away.

'Telling is so boring. It would be more fun...to show you,' Karas said as Gideon's eyes opened revealing them to be pitch-black and a long grin growing over his lips.

'Not while I am here,' Xavier said focusing on Gideon's mind and putting not only Karas to sleep but any others who were trying to break out.

'Lock us up...as much as you like...we will escape...in all due time,' Karas warned as he started to laugh again only for it to slowly start to fade away like a sound down a deep tunnel before silence came to the room.

"That was him?" Jean asked in a surprised tone.

"One of seven," Xavier answered with a sigh. "Luckily this time the blowback was not as powerful as before. Unfortunately, that will not be the last time we see this...Karas."

"What would you want us to do Professor?" Jean asked looking at Xavier while Storm walked over to the sleeping Gideon.

"For now, all we can do is wait. Maybe take him to a more comfortable place. From the way he reacted, this is not the first time he has seen a lab...and his previous experience...has scarred him," Xavier said with a sad tone.

"...do you know who the other six are?" Storm asked looking at Xavier now.

"No. I ran into something that was able to force me out of Gideon's mind," Xavier said closing his eyes and sighing. "I do not know what it is but although I can tell he is a mutant...part of him...is not,"

"What do you mean part of him is not mutant?" Storm asked confused.

"I do not know. This is the first for me," Xavier said sighing before looking at Jean. "Have Scott take our young friend Gideon to a room. One that is not occupied at the moment please Jean."

"Sure," Jean said looking at Xavier before turning her gaze to Gideon which she used her telekinesis to lightly carry him off the bed and hover behind her while leaving the room.

"Are you sure it is safe for him to be here Professor?" Storm asked watching as Gideon hovered out of the room.

"I do not know Storm but...we must try," Xavier answered with cautious eyes.

-Room-

Gideon's eyes slowly opened to find himself in a comfortable bed as well as in a normal room. Blinking his eyes, he sat up with his right hand moving to his gut groaning in slight pain. His eyes looked down and looked at all the scars he had collected over the years of living in the church. A soft whimper escaped his lips before he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hello? Are you up?" Scott asked from the other side causing Gideon to grab the blanket and pull it up to his lower face to stare at the door. "I'm coming in."

Scott soon entered wearing casual clothes which allowed Gideon to loosen up a little but still held the blanket tightly in his grasp.

"Sorry if I woke you. The Professor sent me to check on you. He felt that you were up so...yeah," Scott said bringing his right hand to rub the back of his head. "How're you feeling?"

"...who...are you?" Gideon asked.

"Names Scott Summers. It's nice to meet you..." Scott paused while bringing his hand forward in a means to shake Gideon's.

Gideon looked at Scott then at his hand before stretching his hand out to shake his slowly.

"...Gideon...Johnson..." He introduced himself before Scott smiled and nodded his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Gideon Johnson. Wanna join us for some breakfast?" Scott asked as he took his hand back and slipped it into his pockets.

"Us?" Gideon asked tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah. There are others like us and if you want, I can show you around," Scott said with a shrug. "Usually Jean or Storm would show you around but it seems you are not too...well open to them. Uhm, mind if I ask why?"

"Women...scare me..." Gideon admitted as he looked down now trembling.

"...why do they scare you?" Scott asked tilting his head slightly.

"They laugh at me...lie to me...hurt...me..." Gideon answered as tears started to form in his eyes before they closed and his form starting to change again.

"Gideon?" Scott asked bringing his hands out of his pockets.

"Gideon is sad," A voice called as Gideon's body began to shrink.

"...who am I talking to then?" Scott asked with a serious tone while bringing his hand up to his red shades while getting into a position to defend himself.

"No need to get defensive Mister Scott. My name is Kenshi," The boy introduced before hopping out of the bed revealing his body.

Gideon's body had shifted into that of a young five-year-old boy with his vanilla skin and average body build. Kenshi's eyes were aqua-colored while his hair was short and pure white. The boy had an aura of peace around him that Scott felt compelled to calm himself and bring his hand to his side. He had no idea who this was, but it was clear he was more open and kinder than the other one he was told about.

"Uhm, it's nice to meet you...Kenshi," Scott said blinking his eyes still cautious of the boy before him. "Would you like to meet everyone else?"

"Yes please," Kenshi said with a bright smile making Scott chuckle nervously as he walked to the door and opened it. "More friends!"

-Mess Hall-

Kenshi walked into the Mess Hall and saw it was completely empty with only Professor Xavier, Jean, and Storm waiting for him. Seeing only a few people here made Kenshi a little disappointed but simply shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the table they waited at. As they grew closer, Jean and Storm looked at Scott waiting for an explanation but only got a shrug from him.

"Hello. My name is Kenshi. It's nice to meet you all," Kenshi spoke bowing his head in respect before standing up straight and smiling.

"It is nice to meet you Kenshi," Xavier said with a soft gentle laugh.

"Please don't be alarmed. I am nothing like the others," Kenshi assured with a smile as he sat down and placed his hands on the table. "Can I have something to eat please?"

"Of course. Jean, can you get our friend here some food," Xavier asked looking over to Jean who nodded her head.

"Oh, can I have a juice box too?" Kenshi asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Kenshi," Jean replied before walking off to get food for Kenshi.

"So Kenshi...tell us about yourself," Xavier said looking at Kenshi who was swinging his little feet back and forth.

"What do you want to know mister?" Kenshi asked tilting his head slightly.

"Although you have the body of a child you are far from it aren't you?" Xavier asked.

"You're right. I am...as old as Gideon. We all are sixteen years old," Kenshi admitted earning a nod from Professor Xavier.

"...and what can you tell us about the others that reside within Gideon?" Xavier asked.

"Everyone else you mean. Well...you already met Karas...he creeps me out...but he is not the scariest of the six of us who are awake," Kenshi said shivering slightly at the thought of the seventh.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked blinking his eyes.

"The scariest out of the six of us is The Broken...he's bigger and stronger than ALL of us put together," Kenshi explained while stretching his hands out as if it was a huge fish.

"The Broken...does that mean the one who is sleeping is scarier than him?" Xavier asked making Kenshi nod his head quickly.

"Yeah. We each have our own room in Gideon's head. Mine is sunflowers and rainbows everywhere!" Kenshi started while laughing softly only to fade away as he looked down at the table. "...but The Broken's room is...pitch-black...I wouldn't call it a room but...more of a pit,"

"Rooms? Does that mean the others can enter your room without you knowing?" Storm asked with worry in her eyes.

"Thankfully no. They can see what everyone is doing in their room but nothing else. One time someone tried to enter Kenraw's room and it was as if they ran into an invisible wall. It was funny," Kenshi answered before laughing softly with his eyes closed.

"So, who are the others living within Gideon's head?" Xavier asked with a raised brow.

"Well we all talk when we can but the only one, I talk to is Kenshin. He's a good listener. I can go on and on about something and he never complains, " Kenshi said with a bright smile while looking up at the ceiling but soon let out a loud sigh as he looked at Xavier. "The others are different. Karas likes talking about hurting people slowly while Garuda just wants to eat everything. Of course, theirs Kenraw but all he talks about is himself. I mean...there is the broken but...no one talks to him,"

"Why does no one talk to him?" Scott asked standing behind Kenshi who turned to look at him.

"...he hurts us. Something none of us can do. We can yell at each other and even annoy one another but never hurt someone...not in the mind palace," Kenshi said looking down at the ground now.

"...he can't hurt you here Kenshi. It's okay," Xavier said with a reassuring smile which Kenshi took on with a nod.

"Thank you. It's because of you that I wanted to come out Mister Xavier," Kenshi said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, to thank me?" Xavier asked while leaning back on his chair.

"Yes...and to warn you..." Kenshi said with a weak smile.

"Warn me?" Xavier repeated confused.

"You made The Broken...very angry by putting him to sleep but...thanks to you...he cannot leave his room," Kenshi said but faced the table once more. "...for now, that is..."

"What do you mean for now?" Storm asked.

"You already know we each were manifested by Gideon's emotions. All of us can only come out when Gideon displays one of his emotions. Mine is sadness..." Kenshi explained while closing his eyes.

"I remember that. When Gideon started to talk about why he did not like women...he was feeling sad and you appeared," Scott said looking at Xavier.

"...the same goes for when Gideon was growing more and more scared of the medical room. It looked just like a lab...and Karas came out...although it was brief," Storm added looking at Kenshi.

"Karas is fear and Garuda is hunger. Kenshin is guilt and Kenraw is despair. As for The Broken...his emotion is Rage...if Gideon were to ever feel rage...pure absolute rage...he would break from his room and come out. And let me tell you...he is unforgiving," Kenshi warned looking at Xavier.

"What of the seventh? Who is he and what is his room?" Xavier asked making Kenshi blink his eyes.

"I don't know..." Kenshi answered as Jean came back with a tray of food.

"Sorry, it took so long. Had to look for the juice boxes," Jean said placing the food tray in front of Kenshi smiling.

"Thanks miss," Kenshi said looking at his tray of pizza and pudding which he started to dig in.

"Kenshi. What do you mean you do not know who the last one is?" Storm asked making the young boy stop stuffing his face before gulping the food in his throat and laugh nervously.

"Sorry about that. I was kind of hungry...the church Gideon used to live in did not watch over him like anyone else. He was...tormented a lot by everyone," Kenshi said with a sad tone before shaking his head. "I do not know who the last personality is...his room...is past The Broken's,"

"I see. Thank you, Kenshi for the information," Xavier thanked in which Kenshi nodded his head.

"You're welcome Mister Xavier," Kenshi said before going back to eating.

"Out of the five of you, who do we have to watch out for the most?" Storm asked blinking her eyes as Kenshi stopped eating halfway to look up at her than to Professor Xavier.

"Out of the five of us? You mean excluding The Broken and the one who sleeps right?" Kenshi asked as he prepared his juice box with a smile.

"Yes," Storm answered making Kenshi nod his head.

"Probably Kenraw. I mean Garuda can absorb anything but...he has his weaknesses...something Kenraw knows full well about and exploits without hesitation," Kenshi said with a sigh. "As prideful as he is...he is also cautious when it comes to serious fights,"

As Kenshi pointed this out, he finished his drink before sighing in relief and patting his belly.

"Thank you all for taking good care of me and please...watch over Gideon. There is only so much I can do along with Kenshin," Kenshi said as he closed his eyes and reverted back into Gideon.

'You can trust them, Gideon,' Kenshi said to his host as he opened his eyes to find himself sitting in the center of everyone.

Blinking at this, he felt a sense of peace with them before looking at Professor Xavier.

"...I do have powers...don't I?" Gideon asked looking down at the table.

"You do my dear boy...but don't worry. No one will hurt you ever again," Xavier promised with a smile in which Storm looked at him with concern.

"There is still so much for you to see Gideon. May I ask who you would like to show around?" Xavier asked as Gideon looked up and pointed at Scott then Jean.

"These two...please..." Gideon politely asked in which Xavier nodded.

"Of course. Scott and Jean can show you around," Xavier said as he looked to Storm then back at Gideon. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to do,"

Xavier waved his hand to Gideon before Storm took him and left the mess hall leaving the three alone.

"So where should we begin?" Scott asked with a smile while looking at Jean.

"Why not start at the front and work our way in?" Jean suggested causing Gideon to nod his head along with Scott.

As the three left, Xavier was left in the mess half lost in thought while Storm crossed her arms under her bust with concern on her mind.

"The Broken..." Xavier whispered while looking at the table.

"Karas worries me, Professor. There is a lot in this world that such a boy would be afraid of," Storm admitted while looking down at Xavier.

"I know Storm...but what concerns me is his warning more than his speech," Xavier said closing his eyes.

"Kenshi?" Storm asked tilting her head.

"No. Karas. He said that 'WE' will escape...not he...meaning if not watched closely...I fear his personalities can manifest a body of their own given time," Xavier said while opening his eyes.

"...if all of them have a body of their own...the world would be in chaos," Storm added.

"Which is why we must help him Storm. There is a reason why they have not made a body of their own and Gideon must be the reason," Xavier explained before sighing and nodding his head. "We must keep a close eye on him,"

-Courtyard-

"And this is the courtyard," Jean said as Rouge and Kitty were out talking to one another.

Rouge looked over and saw Scott before waving over to him with a smile causing Gideon to blink his eyes while tilting his head. Scott smiled and waved back along with Jean before Rouge walked over still smiling before looking at Gideon causing her to stop. The two locked eyes as if staring into one another's souls before she blinked and shook her head so she could bring her focus back to Scott with a question in mind.

"You...were also an outsider..." Gideon whispered while hiding behind Jean now with his hands on her shoulders causing Rogue to look back at Gideon with wide eyes.

"What? No!" Rouge shouted making Gideon jump and shiver making Jean shake her head.

"Rouge. It's you don't have to yell at him. He was just curious," Jean pointed out causing Rouge to groan and look away.

"Fine. Sorry," Rouge replied making Gideon settle down a little.

"...I'm sorry..." Gideon said looking at causing her to look back at him confused.

"What are you sorry for?" Rouge asked with her hands on her hips and her head tilted slightly.

"...being so scared..." Gideon answered in which Rouge sighed before nodding her head.

"You don't have to be sorry. We were all scared when we first came here," Rouge admitted while looking at Gideon smirking.

"...my name is...Gideon Johnson..." He introduced while stretching his hand out to shake hers.

"...I don't think you want to do that?" Rouge said with a smile but eased up. "Names Anna Marie...but people call me Rogue."

"...why can't...can't we shake?" Gideon asked tilting his head confused at the gesture of kindness being pushed aside until someone else took his hand and shook it causing him to look at another girl who was by Rogue.

"My name's Kitty. It's nice to meet you, Gideon. So, you must a new student...uhm what's your power?" Kitty asked with a smile making Gideon look away.

"I... don't know..." Gideon admitted causing Scott and Jean to look at each other before looking at Rogue and Kitty with a smile.

"Seems he's open to you girls. Mind showing him around...maybe help him make more friends?" Scott asked.

"Where are you two going?" Rogue asked looking at Scott with a teasing smile.

"Jean and I are going to go out. We already had plans, but Gideon came up so...can you?" Scott asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, we'll take care of him," Kitty said with a smile.

"What do you say, Gideon. Wanna hang with us?" Rogue asked turning her attention to the frail boy.

"...okay..." Gideon answered in which he walked in front of the two showing how frail his body really looked.

"Are you sure you should be walking about Gideon? I mean it looks like a gust of wind could blow you away," Kitty asked only for Rogue to shake her head.

"He's walking around now so I don't see why not. Come on Gideon, " Rogue said with a chuckle in which he started to follow Rogue off to the court they were just recently standing in.

"Hey, wait up," Kitty shouted as she followed them.

As the three left, Jean raised a brow and looked at Scott with her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for them to show Gideon around?" Jean asked.

"I'm sure they can handle showing him around. Besides, what can they do to make him scared? If anything, it would make him happier," Scott said with a confident smile. "Come on. Let's go before they change their mind,"

Jean looked at Gideon seeing a smile on his face in which she sighed before nodding her head and looking at Scott.

"Alright, let's go," Jean said as the two left.

-Forest-

"Where...are we?" Gideon asked looking around at the trees as if it was his first time seeing them. His hands reached out and softly stroked the branches as well as the leaves that were on them.

"Is this your first-time seeing trees?" Kitty joked with a chuckle.

"...it is..." Gideon answered honestly causing Kitty to fall silent. "I was...locked up...and treated...different...at a young age...I could...shapeshift...but... not for long."

"That's terrible..." Rogue said walking over and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"...it was...scary..." Gideon admitted in which Kitty walked up and gave him a soft hug.

"We'll no one's going to do that to you ever again," Kitty said before releasing Gideon from her hug in which he stood there confused. "That's a hug. Something you do when someone is feeling sad."

"A hug?" Gideon repeated before looking at Rogue as their eyes met once more only for him to wrap his arms around her causing her eyes and Kitty's to widen.

They were expecting him to scream in pain due to Rogues' power, but nothing happened. This confused Rogue as Gideon released her from his hold and back away seeing them both look at him surprised.

"Did...I do...something... wrong?" Gideon asked looking between the two.

"No, it's just...you didn't feel anything?" Rogue asked.

"...am I... supposed to?" Gideon asked looking at Rogue making her blush softly and was about to answer until the sound of bushes cracking was heard.

This caused Rouge and Kitty to look in the direction of the noise to see Sabretooth pounce out of the bushes holding a tree branch which he used to swap Rogue away from him. As Rogue was knocked into the ground, Kitty phased through Sabretooth only for him to turn and hit her with the back of his hand toward another tree knocking her out. With both girl's unconscious, he turned and looked at Gideon who was too focused on Rogue widen-eyed unsure what just happened in front of him.

"Look at what we have here. Fresh meat," Sabretooth said before chuckling but still getting no response from him as he followed his gaze to Rogue.

"Rogue..." Gideon whispered in which Sabretooth smirked.

"Thanks to you I was able to get the jump on them. Last time did not go so well but this time...is different," Sabretooth said while walking up to Gideon.

"It was...my fault..." Gideon said looking at the ground.

"Yes, it was. They were so distracted that they had no time to prepare," Sabretooth spoke as he stood in front of Gideon now before reaching down to grab the top of his head a lift him. "Magneto wants you. Not sure why..."

Sabretooth was cut off as Gideon closed his eyes and his body starting to change. Guilt had filled Gideon's mind as his body began to change before Sabretooth's eyes. Not taking a chance, he threw Gideon's changing body toward Rogue only for his form to stop in midair. Gideon's body was now athletic as well as standing six inches taller with his hair extending down to his lower back and turning silver.

"What the?" Sabretooth asked while snarling at the new body.

Gideon opened his eyes revealing them to be Jade while tilting his head.

"Who are you?" Sabretooth demanded.

"Kenshin..." He answered causing Sabretooth to narrow his eyes and pounce toward Kenshin with a roar.

Before he could even touch Kenshin, he felt his body stop in midair as he swiped at the boy mere inches away.

"You will not harm Gideon...or anyone he cares for," Kenshin whispered.

As Sabretooth continued to shout and roar at Kenshin, he simply raised his right causing older mutant to start floating higher into the sky. Once Sabretooth was higher than the trees, Kenshin floated in front of him still out of arms-length.

"No one...will claim him," Kenshin spoke while narrowing his eyes at Sabretooth before pushing his hand outward launching Sabretooth to the closest coast

As soon as Sabretooth was out of sight, Kenshin slowly floated back down to the ground to find Rouge and Kitty still fast asleep. Sighing to himself, Kenshin swayed his right hand to them silently encasing both of their forms in the air before they were lifted off the ground to float in by his side. Rogue groaned and slowly began to open her eyes to see Kenshin staring at her.

"...watch over Gideon..." Kenshin whispered before Rogue closed her eyes once again as he walked them back to the courtyard and laying them on the ground as his form started to slowly shift back into Gideon. "You have so much to learn...little bird..."

Kenshin closed his eyes as Gideon collapsed to the ground alongside Rogue and Kitty now. Wolverine ran over to them and groaned as he looked at Gideon.

"What happened?" Logan asked narrowing his eyes.

…to be continued.

This was an interesting story I have had my mind on for years actually. With the chapter out I hope it is enjoyable to all of you as it was for me. Got questions go ahead and ask…but be warned that most may not get answered as they might be reserved for future chapters. Please leave a review on how I can better this story…also out of curiosity, who is your favorite persona that has come to light so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Playtime

Gideon woke from his unconscious state to find himself lying in his bedroom again with Logan watching over him. Once Logan realized that the boy was awake, he groaned and moved over to sit next to him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, bub. Spit it out. What can you do?" Logan asked making Gideon widen his eyes at his intimidating nature until Rogue walked into the room to see Gideon was awake.

The two looked at one another to the point that Rogue blushed before looking over to Logan.

"Professor X told me he wanted to speak with you," Rogue said making Logan groan before standing up and walking toward the door only to stop beside Rogue.

"He isn't allowed out of this room," Logan said glancing down at Rogue before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Rogue?" Gideon spoke while blinking his eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me an Kitty from Sabertooth in the forest," Rogue said in which she blushed and looked away.

"I...didn't save you..." Gideon admitted while looking away causing Rogue to immediately look at him confused.

"What do you mean? Weren't you the one that took care of that big ol cat?" Rogue asked confused in which Gideon looked up at her and shook his head slowly.

"That was Kenshin..." Gideon answered.

"Kenshin? Who's that?" Rogue asked blinking her eyes.

"Kenshin is one of seven personalities living within Gideon's mind," Professor X answered as he entered the room with the help of Storm.

This causes Rogue to stand to her feet and stammer slightly.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Rogue asked looking at him while Professor Xavier simply laughed softly and waved his hand.

"There is no need to be alarmed, Rogue. Logan has told me all he needed," Xavier said before turning his attention to Gideon. "Would you mind accompanying me to my officer...both of you?"

Gideon silently nodded his head along with Rogue.

"Excellent. I will be waiting in my office now," Xavier said before he and Storm left the room leaving both inside alone for now.

"...I wanted to ask...do you know how your able to touch me while others can't?" Rogue asked looking over her shoulder at Gideon only to see him shake his head slowly. "Maybe Professor can answer some of our questions,"

A moment of silence came upon the room before Rogue smiled and looked over her shoulder to look at Gideon while extending her hand out for him to take.

"Come on then. Professor X won't wait forever," Rogue said in which Gideon smiled and took her hand before she walked out of the room leading the boy to Professor Xavier's office.

As Rouge locked hands with Gideon, most of the students watched in horror before their expression switched from fear to complete confusion.

"I can get used to this," Rogue commented with a smile only for them to eventually come across Professor Xavier's door. "Although I do hope we aren't in trouble."

Gideon walked up beside Rogue and smiled before bringing his free hand to place it upon the hand she was holding his right hand.

"Not in trouble...Professor is worried..." Gideon said with a smile in which Rogue only nodded her head.

"I'll take your word for it," Rogue said before entering the room to see Xavier, Storm, and Logan.

"Professor..." Gideon spoke looking at Xavier before his eyes looked at Storm than Logan. "Trouble?"

"No Gideon you are not in trouble. We are only concerned about everyone's safety," Xavier said placing his hands together.

"So...me not...safe?" Gideon asked while tilting his head slightly.

"You are safe...here but we need someone to watch over you just in case something were to happen and from what I can tell...Gideon has some interest in you Rogue," Xavier pointed out causing the young teenager to blush while looking at the ground.

"We...same...I feel...safe with her...she makes me...smile," Gideon admitted with a gentle smile.

"We...same...feel safe...with her...she make me...smile, " Gideon said looking at Rogue going more read causing him to tilt his head and bring his hand to her forehead. "Rogue...sick?"

Rogue simply shook her head unsure what was going on before Gideon looked back at the others seeing the surprise on their faces just like the others.

"Something...wrong?" Gideon asked looking at everyone.

"It's nothing...how is this possible though?" Xavier asked blinking his eyes.

"You don't...experience any pain, Gideon?" Storm asked making Gideon grow every more confused.

"No pain...why ask?" Gideon asked looking at Storm.

"You don't know do you kid?" Logan questioned while narrowing his eyes.

"Know what?" Gideon asked turning his attention to Logan.

"Rogue's is absorption...not just powers but life force to. No one has been able to keep akin to skin contact with her...without being intentionally drained by her mutant abilities. So how is it you're able to keep contact with her without even a hint of pain from you, " Logan questioned while taking a step toward Gideon.

This caused the fragile boy to quickly hide behind Rogue with his eyes filling up with fear. Xavier immediately caught this and looked toward Logan.

"Logan calm down. We do not want to scare him, " Xavier said.

"Maybe I should scare him. What's the worst that can happen?" Logan asked while growling at Gideon

"...because his negative emotions allow others to take place, " Xavier answered.

This made Logan look at the professor confused but backed off a little.

"What do you mean others?" Logan asked turning to face Xavier now.

"From what we have seen so far Gideon is the main body. The host if you will. Within him waits seven others. Each one linked to a negative emotion, " Xavier answered with a sigh.

Logan looked at the ground before turning his attention back to Gideon.

"Which one is linked with fear?" Logan asked looking at Gideon.

"From a trusting source...Karas, " Xavier answered.

"And what can he do?" Logan asked.

"We do not know. We did not want to risk him coming out, " Xavier admitted with a sigh.

"Who gave you this information?" Logan asked confused.

"Another one of Gideon's personalities. He calls himself Kenshi and I am sure he listening to us right now," Xavier said looking at Gideon.

"All listen..." Gideon said peeking out from Rogue's shoulder.

"What are you saying, kid?" Logan asked with a raised brow.

"All are...listening. They see...what I..see...and hear...they wait..." Gideon said while looking down at the ground.

"They're all listening? All seven of them?" Logan asked with narrowed eyes.

"No...all but one...last one...tired. He sleeps..." Gideon corrected.

"...out of the six that are awake...which one is the most dominant right now?" Logan continued to ask.

"...Kenshi called him...the broken. The five who are awake fear him. Sadly, he is not the strongest out of the seven..." Xavier said as Rogue blinked her eyes.

"So, your saying Gideon has multiple personalities and they all are linked to a negative emotion?" Rogue asked completely lost on what was going on as she looked around the room.

"Gideon needs someone to watch over and I think he has chosen you, Rogue, " Xavier said looking at the young girl.

"Why me?" Rogue asked before slowly turning around to look into Gideon's eyes once more.

"I trust you, " Gideon answered with a soft smile and a light blush which Rogue had red cheeks.

"You really want Rogue to watch this kid?" Logan argued while looking at Gideon.

"She is the only one to not make him scared without Kenshi to say so. It was only after Kenshi said we can be trusted did he start being more open but...Rogue...he trusted her the moment they locked eye contact, " Xavier explained.

"Plus. Your approach did scare him, Logan. We can't have you watching out for him if he's scared of you, " Scott added while he leaned against the wall.

"Logan...intimidating..." Gideon said looking at Logan now in which he sighed and looked away.

"What do you say, Rogue? Can you watch over him?" Xavier asked in which Rogue turned to look at him before turning her gaze back to Gideon.

"I can't watch him twenty-four seven though, " Rogue said looking at Gideon but could not break eye contact with him.

"You won't have to. We just need someone to watch over him when he goes to school here. Someone to help get along with and help him make more friends if possible, " Xavier said.

"...burden..." Gideon said with a gentle smile.

"What?" Rogue asked blinking her eyes.

"I don't...want to be...a burden...to you..." Gideon said opening his eyes and looking away from her.

Rogue stood there in silence before sighing heavily and nodding her head.

"I'll watch over him...but I can only watch him so much. After all, his classes aren't going to be the same as mine, " Rogue pointed out in which Xavier nodded in agreement.

"Scott. Jean. Can I trust you both in making sure he stays calm in other areas if he is in the same class as you?" Xavier asked making Scott and Jean look at one another before smiling.

"We'll do what we can Professor, " Scott answers as the two looks at Xavier.

"Gideon, has Kenshi ever talked to you? Any information will help," Xavier said looking at Gideon.

"I...know but...speech...terrible," Gideon said looking around at everyone with a sad expression.

"You can say that again," Logan said looking away in which Gideon's eyes closed as his form started to change to Kenshi once more.

"Your a meaner mister," Kenshi spoke opening his eyes and looking at Logan with poofed up cheeks.

Logan turned and looked at the child that took Gideon's place and raised a brow.

"Hello, again Kenshi. I apologize for Logan's behavior. He is not the friendliest of our family," Xavier said making Kenshi nod in understanding.

"You have questions?" Kenshi said with a soft smile.

"If you don't mind me asking but what can you all do?" Rogue bluntly answered in which Kenshi blinked his eyes at her forwardness.

"I like you," Kenshi pointed out with a smile while looking Rogue.

"What?" Rogue asked growing flustered.

"You're very forward. Not many people have that...I mean they do but they come off as mean or rude," Kenshi said before laughing softly. "As for what we can do...I have the power to manipulate peace."

"Peace?" Logan repeated.

"I can calm almost any situation down," Kenshi explained while clapping his hands together.

"Any proof of that bub?" Logan asked growing annoyed.

"If that is what it takes for you to trust me," Kenshi said looking at Logan and watching his frustrated expression fade away.

"What...did you do?" Logan asked feeling peace of mind now.

"I have eased your mind. All the frustration you had are now gone...sadly it only works on those who are in eyesight. If I cannot see them, I cannot bring peace to them," Kenshi explained before looking at Xavier.

"That is a very interesting power. Are you the reason why the others cannot escape?" Storm asked.

"Yes...and no. I am half the reason but Gideon is the other. Although I help him with calming the others...Gideon can keep them in line...just that it's impossible right now," Kenshi said shaking his head and sighing heavily.

"What do you mean impossible right now? You mean he has the power to tell everyone what to do?" Rogue asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Gideon has the ability to command his emotions..." Kenshi said with a soft smile.

"And the one who sleeps is not his is it?" Xavier asked making Kenshi glance at the professor before looking at the ground.

"You're right...the one who sleeps is not an emotion that manifested itself...it is something that hides inside of him...none of us knows what it is...not even the Broken," Kenshi admitted before shaking his head and smiling once more. "But enough of that. You asked what everyone's powers are right?"

"That is correct. Seems we all got sidetracked with all these questions. If you please," Xavier said with a chuckle of his own.

"Very well. Then I will start off with Kenshin. His power is air manipulation. He acts more like a samurai than anything so be respectful and honorable...you'll have no problems with him," Kenshi said with a chuckle before it slowly started to fade away.

"What about this...Karas? What can he do?" Storm asked.

"Karas has telekinesis. The way he uses it is...frightening," Kenshi said shivering at the thought of Karas getting out.

"Why is it frightening?" Scott asked while taking a step forward.

"...he uses it to cut people. Any way you can think of how a serial killer plays with his target before eventually finishing them off. Karas...will do it," Kenshi answered looking at Scott.

"And the others?" Xavier said as to keep Kenshi on track.

"Right. Sorry," Kenshi said looking back at Xavier. "Next is Garuda with his ability of absorption."

"What does he absorb?" Logan asked.

"...anything...and everything...thankfully his hunger is limited. Once he has had his fill he will simply fall into a deep slumber until Gideon starves again," Kenshi answered.

"And this Kenraw fellow?" Logan asked. "The place where we found ya. Gideon said his name. Said Kenraw did it."

"Kenraw's ability is Impact Manipulation," Kenshi said making Logan groan.

"That explains it," Logan said while groaning and looking out the window.

"What do you mean? Where did you find Gideon at exactly?" Scott asked looking at Logan.

"This Kenraw fellow annihilated what used to be a school," Logan said with a sigh as he looked back at Kenshi.

"How?" Scott asked looking over at Xavier.

"Kenraw's power has no limit so long as he knows about it. He can snap his fingers and use it to create a powerful shockwave that matches that of a ton of explosives. That is Kenraw's power," Kenshi explained while closing his eyes.

"...what about the Broken? You warned me about him but I do not know what he can do. Care to help tell me about him?" Xavier said looking at Kenshi who nodded his head.

"His power is the most frightening of us all," Kenshi said looking up at the ceiling. "He has...nothing..."

"Nothing? What does that mean?" Storm asked blinking her eyes.

"If he has nothing then why is he so powerful?" Logan added looking at Kenshi with a raised brow.

"You do not understand..." Kenshi said chuckling and standing up while his arms hung by his sides. "He manipulates...nothingness..."

The room fell dead silent at Kenshi's answer.

"Nothingness..." Xavier said looking at the ground.

"Hard to fight against something that has nothing...isn't it," Kenshi said with a gentle smile before sighing and facing the ground. "I have answered all I can. It is time Gideon came back."

"One more question..." Rogue spoke causing Kenshi to turn and look at her with a smile before taking his chair and sitting down.

"One more question," Kenshi repeated.

"You said he can keep all his emotions in line...but he cannot do that right now. How can he take command?" Rogue asked making Kenshi blink his eyes.

"...strengthen his willpower. Currently, he is very weak-willed and breaks easily. Thus why we all exist. If he were to take command and have an iron-will than he would be able to use all our powers with ease...but he must hurry. Time...is not on his side," Kenshi said with a sad expression of his own before he faded away as his body shifted back into Gideon's fragile state.

"This is...most troublesome indeed," Xavier said looking at his desk before turning his gaze to Scott. "Summers, please take Gideon back to his room please...there is much I have to discuss with Storm and Logan..."

"Me?" Logan asked looking at Xavier while pointing at himself.

"I'll help Scott with taking Gideon to his room," Rogue insisted in which Xavier nodded his head as Scott and Rogue helped the fragile boy off his chair and out of the room.

"Are you sure you want that kid here Professor?" Logan asked looking at the door.

"Logan has a point. He as well as most of his emotions put the students here in grave danger," Storm added.

"If we can't help him what do you suggest? Kicking him out of the school into the world?" Xavier questioned while looking at Storm and Logan who remained silent. "We can help him...especially what Kenshi said to help us."

"What do you mean help us? All he did was tell us that any of the other emotions can tear this place apart and we would not be able to stop them," Logan pointed out.

"The only one we have to worry about is Karas. Since he is linked with fear...he is the most likely to come out," Xavier explained in which Storm looked at the ground.

"What about this...Broken fella? The one that can manipulate nothingness. What's his deal?" Logan asked narrowing his eyes.

"We do not have to worry about him...for now at least," Xavier answered.

"What do you mean for now?" Logan asked with a raised brow.

"I met with him when I entered Gideon's mind. Thankfully I was able to put him to sleep for the time," Xavier explained making Logan's eyes widen.

"What exactly is The Broken linked to? What emotion?" Logan questioned.

"...rage...absolute rage," Xavier answered looking into Logan's eyes. "If he ever gets out...he will seek me and only me out,"

"The Broken is unforgiving and will remember Xavier...we do not know what to do if he breaks out though," Storm added closing her eyes.

"...Kenshi said that Gideon can command them if he strengthens his will. How hard can that be?" Logan asked tilting his head while leaning against a wall.

"With how he is now Logan...very hard. I have seen his mind and saw just how much pain he has experienced. Abandoned when he was a baby and treated poorly for most of his childhood years. Due to his fragile body, I am not sure how we can help but...we must find a way," Xavier said moving to sit by the window and watched the sky. "Rogue might be our only hope..."

"You want Rogue to watch over a mutant that is stronger than any mutant on this planet?" Storm questioned.

"She is our only hope to strengthen Gideon's willpower," Xavier said looking over his shoulder at Logan and Storm.

-Next day-

Time passed as Gideon woke from his slumber due to Kenhi staying in control longer than expected before sitting up and bringing his hand to his head groaning.

"Head...hurt..." Gideon spoke before opening his eyes and looking around to find himself alone in his room.

The sun had already started to shine into the room in which Gideon slowly got up off his bed and walked to the blinds of his window to move it away allowing the sunlight to enter his room. His eyes looked at his plain room but smiled none the less to have something of his own before looking at his hands and sighed.

"Why am...I so weak?" Gideon asked himself before walking over to open his door to find Logan standing outside with his back against the wall.

Seeing Logan, Gideon blinked at this before slowly walking backward until the adult turned to see the boy was now awake.

"Gideon. I ain't here to hurt ya. Professor wants to talk to you out in the courtyard," Logan said turning his body to have his left side face the boy.

"Talk? About what?" Gideon asked confused as well as concerned.

"Why not ask him?" Logan said nudging his head for him to follow in which Gideon did after a second of thinking.

-Courtyard-

As Gideon met up with Xavier, Kitty and Kurt were currently preparing for their daily training. Gideon was confused about what the professor wanted to talk about although his attention was mainly on the boy who looked more like a blue demon.

"Ahh, Gideon I'm glad Logan did not give you any problems," Xavier said looking at Gideon with a smile before Logan stood by the Professors opposite side with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are...they doing?" Gideon asked looking at Kitty who was holding a football in her hands.

"They are training," Logan answered.

"Training?" Gideon asked blinking his eyes while looking at Logan now.

"Yes. At this school, we help those who have a special gift to learn control," Xavier said as Logan gave the kids the okay before Kitty immediately started to phase through the trees while Kurt began to teleport after her.

Gideon stood there amazed at their training before he slowly looked down at his own hands.

"...I am..weak..." Gideon admitted in which Xavier turned and placed his hand on his wrist.

"Right now you are...but let us help you and we can make you strong," Xavier said looking up at Gideon with a confident smile.

"I...trust you...I want..to get...stronger..." Gideon said for the first time in his life with determination.

"Very..." Xavier paused before groaning in pain as he brought his hand to his forehead.

"Professor?" Logan said looking at Xavier.

"Jean has been kidnapped," Xavier said while opening his eyes and looking at Logan.

"I'm on it. Kurt go get Scott to help Logan," Xavier said in which the Nightcrawler nodded his head and teleported away leaving Kitty.

"What about...me?" Gideon asked looking at Xavier while pointing at himself.

"...I do not think it is safe for you to join them for now Gideon. There is still much we do not know about you nor do you know how to control yourself or your emotions either," Xavier explained in which Gideon nodded his head slowly while looking away. "Kitty. Can you take our friend here to speak with Storm?"

'Sleepy...' A voice rang out causing Gideon and Xaiver to widen their eyes before the fragile boy disappeared right in front of the professor in a cloud of smoke just like Kurt.

Xavier sat there and used his telepathy to try and spot what had happened as well as where Gideon was.

"How is that possible?" Xavier said opening his eyes and looking at Kitty.

"What happened?" Kitty asked looking at where Gideon just stood.

"...I don't know Kitty...but I hope to find out later," Xavier said before closing his eyes. 'Logan. Gideon is with Jean. I do not know how it was possible but it might be with the one who sleeps...hurry,'

"What now Professor?" Kitty asked standing by his side.

"I don't know..." Xavier answered as he opened his eyes.

-With Blob-

Gideon appeared to the right of Jean Grey earning a surprised look from the girl as well as Fredrick. It took only a second before Fredrick gritted his teeth and glared at Gideon.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Fredrick demanded causing Gideon to fall on his rear and look at the blob with fear already growing in his eyes.

"I don't...know...I wanted...to help...Jean," Gideon admitted while scurrying backward to a wall while looking up at the large individual.

"Well, Jean doesn't need help! How about I help you out of this building? By throwing you out through the garage!" Fredrick shouted as he reached out for Gideon.

The moment Fredrick grabbed Gideon's arms and lifted him off the ground, the boy had passed out making the blob come to a stop and start laughing.

"And people laugh at me?" Fredrick commented before looking at Jean with a smile. "I'll be back after I throw this guy out,"

"How rude to throw away a playmate so soon before the fun starts," Gideon's lips moved before his form started to change right in front of Fredrick as well as Jean.

Jean's eyes widened remembering full well who was already beginning to take form.

"Fredrick run!" Jean shouted causing Blob to look at her confused until he felt his grip loosen.

"What?" Fredrick said look at his hands seeing that the once fragile boy had changed into a lean built young man with his black hair only stretching to the bottom of his neck.

"Let me show you how to really have fun," Karas spoke with a wicked grin while opening his eyes revealing them to be completely black.

"As if you can hurt me! I'm the Blob!" Fredrick shouted before reaching out to grab Karas who simply swayed his left hand causing the Blob's hands to change direction.

"As if I would let something like you touch me. You call yourself the Blob as if it is something special. You are right," Karas admitted before swaying his left hand across Fredricks's body which pushed him back instead. "Interesting."

"What was that? Trying to make me get the sniffles?" Fredrik asked with a chuckle before charging toward Karas again.

"I wonder," Karas spoke before swiping his left pointing finger at Fredricks's face and watching as a deep slit appeared from cheek to cheek earning a scream of pain. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Fredrick brought his hands to his face as blood gushed down to the floor while Karas landed on the ground with his hands behind his back as he started to slowly dance toward him whistling softly.

"Stay away from me!" Fredrick shouted before bringing his left arm over in an attempt to close line Karas.

"Under I go," Karas spoke easily ducking under Fredricks's attack before flicking his middle finger at the Blob's visible eye and watched as his left eye popped like a water balloon earning another scream of pain from him as he collapsed on his back. "Ahh, I missed this so much. The fun I have missed for so long...although it has to be a little dull with someone of your...skin...but I am not picky,"

"Leave him alone!" Jean shouted in which Karas slowly turned to look at Jean.

"And what do we have here?" Karas asked before looking at Blob than back at Jean. "AH! I remember you now. The lady I wanted to play with till your Professor put me to sleep..."

For a bit, Karas slowly turned his body in a means to scan his surroundings to find no Professor present which caused him to laugh in excitement and glee.

"Who is not here right now. Oh, that's right...you were kidnapped," Karas spoke before Jean narrowed her eyes and slammed the male into the wall. "...surprises...on every corner..."

"You will give Gideon back!" Jean said gritting her teeth.

"I think I'll stay missy...after all...what can you do?" Karas said while widening his eyes going into a full-blown battle of minds against Jean. "Hurt me? I think not. You have trained a lot missy but...I far outclass you in terms of mind power,"

"Jean!" Logan shouted causing Karas' focus to break and look toward the direction of the noise allowing Jean to slam his body and head against the wall causing him to convert back to Gideon who laid on the ground with blood dripping from his lips.

"In here!" Jean shouted as the door that blocked them in was cut open revealing Logan running in with his claws at the ready.

His eyes fell upon an unconscious Blob as well as Gideon laying on the ground knocked out.

"What happened here?" Logan asked before walking over and cutting Jean free.

"Gideon...Karas took over...I had too," Jean said panting heavily while looking at Gideon.

"Jean!" Scott shouted as he entered the warehouse to see the scene before him. "What..."

"Karas came out to play...and from the looks of things...he was about to play with Blob and Jean here," Logan said causing Scott to look at Gideon and grit his teeth.

"Did he hurt you?" Scott asked looking at Jean.

"...no," Jean said looking at Scott before Rogue walked in only to have her eyes widen seeing Gideon laying on the floor.

"What did you do?" Rogue shouted as she shoved Logan out of the way to pick up Gideon's head to look at his body.

"She had to. If she didn't Jean would have been in the same condition as Fredrick," Scott answered in a means to defend Jean.

"I don't care. All I know is that Gideon needs medical attention as soon as possible," Rogue shouted while glaring at Jean before taking his arm and lifting him off the ground.

"Here let me..." Jean spoke before being pushed back by Rogue.

"You've done enough already! I don't need your help!" Rogue shouted before continuing toward the door where she saw Nightcrawler and Kitty.

"What happened?" Kitty asked with concern.

"Ask Jean. She'll tell you. Kurt can you take us to the school...Gideon needs to be treated," Rogue spoke in which Nightcrawler nodded his head and placed his hand on Rogue and Gideon before teleporting them out of the area.

"Jean...what exactly did you see?" Logan asked looking at Jean Grey now.

"...fear...I saw fear..." Jean said closing her eyes as tears started to roll from her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here Jean," Scott said wrapping his arms around Jean.

"What do you mean fear?" Logan asked with Kitty standing by them.

"When I looked into Karas' eyes...all I saw...was the joy of pain. He inflicts pain for fun...amusement...entertainment. I have never come across anyone like that...ever," Jean admitted while opening her eyes and looking at Logan.

"...let's head back to the school...we got a lot to tell the Professor," Logan said turning and making his way to his bike.

-Institute: Medbay-

Gideon laid on the table with Rogue standing by his side. A soft gasp escaped Gideon's lips as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"I'm sorry!" Gideon shouted as tears started to run down his eyes.

"It's okay. You're being treated right now," Rogue spoke making Gideon look at her than scanned his surroundings. "What happened Gideon? Why were you there?"

"I...wanted to...help Jean. Than...a voice...called...I listened...and the nect...thing...I am...there..." Gideon tried to explain before remembering what Karas had done to Blob and almost to Jean. "Next thing...Karas comes...hurts...big guy...then...then..."

Gideon fell silent as he started to cry while laying flat against the bed.

"Jean is fine...you're the one who isn't," Rogue said while bringing her hands onto his right hand smiling.

"I am...dangerous..." Gideon admitted while looking at Rogue. "...aren't I?"

"We both are Gideon...we both are," Rogue said looking into Gideon's eyes while raising his hand to touch her cheek. "...but that does not mean we cannot look out for one another...right?"

"...right...I...get stronger...have to...I do not...want to hurt anyone...not anymore..." Gideon said closing his eyes and passing out once more while he held Rogues' hands in his.

"...that goes for me to Gideon," Rogue said while leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

/To be continued...

A little sneak peek at the one who sleeps.

What is he if not Gideon's emotion?

Thoughts about Karas?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Battle of Will

Rouge sat on Gideon's bed looking down at her friend while holding his hand without her gloves on. She could never do such a thing to anyone else and for a time craved it yet here someone was who was not afraid of her. Her eyes looked upon Gideon's face before bringing her free hand to his face sighing softly.

"How's his condition?" Professor Xavier asked from behind the door with Storm behind him.

"...still sleeping," Rouge answered without her eyes leaving Gideon's face.

"This is concerning. It's already been two days..." Xavier commented before sighing. "May I come in?"

"Is Scott or Jean with you?" Rogue asked glancing over her shoulder to the door.

"No. It's only Storm and I. Jean told me everything about the event that took place when Karas appeared," Xavier explained allowing Rogue to sigh in relief.

"Come on in then," Rogue spoke looking back at Gideon.

The door to the room opened revealing Xavier and Storm with the Professor looking to Gideon with concern.

"What's wrong with him Professor?" Rogue asked holding onto Gideon's hand once more.

"...I do not know but I would like to find out," Xavier spoke as Storm pushed his wheelchair to the other side of the bed for Xavier to take hold of Gideon's other hand.

Professor Xavier closed his eyes and focused on Gideon's mind to find himself in the same center until the sound of shouting could be heard. He followed the noise to look overhead to see Kenshi being held down by Karas to see both were in a yelling match.

"WAKE HIM UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HE'S STILL SO FILLED WITH FEAR! IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU, I WOULD BE HAVING SO MUCH FUN NOW! NOW WAKE HIM UP!" Karas demanded with his eyes wide open while Kenshi panted heavily.

"No! I will not! So long...as I am still conscious...I will...not let you have your way! Kenshi shouted back but panting heavily.

"Kenshi?" Xavier asked gaining both of their attention.

"Professor...RUN!" Kenshi screamed while Karas threw the little boy on the side while flying toward Xavier with his right hand stretched out.

"I think not," Xavier spoke narrowing his eyes at Karas causing him to stop in his tracks but grin widely.

"A battle of minds. I like it...but it seems someone forgot to tell you the rules here," Karas spoke before putting his powers to use and battling Xavier in telepathic.

"Rules?" Xavier spoke gritting his teeth feeling his mind losing against Karas.

"Out there I would easily lose against you but...in here you are nothing more than a plaything," Karas spoke as he was beginning to slowly float toward Xavier once again.

Xavier quickly left Gideon's mind panting heavily while bringing his hand to his chest gritting his teeth while staring at the ground.

"Professor?!" Storm shouted while bringing her hand to his shoulder to steady him.

"What'd you see in there Professor?" Rouge asked looking at Xavier with worry.

"Kenshi...he might be the reason why Gideon hasn't awoken yet," Xavier answered finally catching his breath.

"Why would he do that?" Rogue questioned with an annoyed look.

"He's the only one holding Karas back. Jean told me that another mutant scared Gideon to the point where he subconsciously locked himself in his mind filled with fear. With the real Gideon locked away, Karas has free rein to take control," Xavier explained making Rogue ease up and look back at Gideon.

"Is there a way to help Gideon?" Rogue asked as she turned her attention back to Professor Xavier.

"...I cannot think of any right now," Xavier spoke closing his eyes. "Karas forced me to leave Gideon's mind. Apparently, there are certain rules that I have to follow,"

"Rules?" Storm repeated.

"Outside here I have more power against any of those inside but inside Gideon's mind their powers are...amplified..." Xavier explained before Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"Take me into Gideon's mind," Rogue spoke causing Storm and Xavier to look at the teenager.

"What you're suggesting is very dangerous Rogue. I do not know if I will be able to protect you once you're inside," Xavier admitted as Rogue looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"You won't have to. I know Gideon's in there somewhere. If he needs help then I'm going in there to help him," Rogue replied in which Xavier nodded and closed his eyes.

Rogue's eyes felt tired as she slowly closed her eyes eventually opening them to find herself in the middle of the large room where Xavier was.

"Where am I?" Rogue asked looking around.

'You are inside Gideon's mind. Tell me, Rogue, what do you see?' Xavier asked through telepathy.

"Just a polygon room with five doors and one wide open," Rogue answered looking at the open door with narrowed eyes.

Through the open door, she could see a chair, at first, it seemed like a fancy chair only to stop at the edge of it. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that the chair was lined with spikes covering the entire chair.

"What the hell is that?" Rogue asked herself while walking backward with her eyes locked on the chair.

As her eyes looked around the chair, she found other torture devices such as the Iron Maiden, Brazen Bull, and even the rack.

"My many toys and ideas," Karas answered causing Rogue to turn around and see the sadistic personality of Gideon.

Her eyes looked him up and down at his figure as well as his attire. To her, he seemed like a spoiled rich boy until their eyes met. Karas looked down at her with a wide smile and hands placed behind his back. While Rogue was frozen in place, Karas brought his left arm to his side and swayed it upward to take hold of the girl with his telekinesis and move her to the center of the polygon room.

"So...you're Rogue?" Karas asked before stopping in front of her tilting his head. "I don't see why Gideon holds you at such high regard."

"And you must be Karas," Rogue spoke glaring at the lean man.

"That answers that question...but yes, I am Karas. The one and only," Karas spoke bringing his right hand over to his chest and slowly bowing forward with his eyes closed.

For a brief second, it was calm and quiet, before Karas stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back leaving Rogue suspended in midair.

"So what is a young girl doing in a place like this I wonder?" Karas asked while walking around her form watching as Rogue closed her eyes and sighed.

"I came here to talk with Gideon. Now, where is he?" Rogue demanded as she opened her eyes and look at Karas who stopped right in front of her.

"Gideon is sleeping thanks to Kenshi and will not wake him up...if you want, I can take you to him," Karas offered as he slowly placed her on the ground.

"Just like that?" Rogue asked with a surprised tone and raised a brow.

"Just like that," Karas repeated with a soft chuckle before turning his back to her and walking toward the darkroom. "It's just past this room."

"Don't...follow him," Kenshi's whispered out causing Rogue to look toward the direction of the voice.

Her eyes came across another door that had opened revealing none other than Kenshi standing there panting heavily while holding the inside part of the door.

"Kenshi?" Rogue asked turning and walking toward Kenshi.

Before she could make it halfway toward Kenshi, she felt her body lifting off the ground in which Karas was seen facing her once more with an annoyed look.

"Kenshi. Always ruining my fun. Such a party pooper," Karas spoke shaking his head while walking in front of Rogue. "And here I thought I was finally going to have a playmate,"

"Karas...stop..." Kenshi called out as he reached his hand out to try and grab Rogue.

"Then wake Gideon up. Do that and I will not harm a single hair from the top of her head," Karas spoke placing his hands behind his back grinning while looking at Kenshi.

"If I could get my hand on you, you'd be in a world of hurt!" Rogue declared which instantly caught Karas' attention.

"Is that right?" Karas asked looking Rogue now and releasing his hold on her before stretching his arms out. "Then by all means, my dear go right ahead."

"You asked for it," Rogue spoke before taking her glove off and grabbing hold of Karas' throat.

Karas' eyes go wide as he grasps her hand screaming in pain but to Rogue, it felt off. Suddenly, Karas started to laugh as he brought his hands around Rogue's throat.

"That's not how you choke someone," Karas spoke with a chuckle before he started to choke Rogue causing her to bring her hands to his wrists. "This is how you choke someone,"

"Gideon...Rogue's going to die...if you don't save her...save her if she means...so much to you," Kenshi spoke falling to his knees and finally passing out.

This caught Karas' attention as he started to laugh loudly while bringing his attention back to Rogue. Whose eyes were filled with fear as she struggled to break free from his hold.

"Seems Kenshi finally passed out. Before I wake up, I'm going to kill you. Usually, I would like to take my time but best have as much fun as I can before Kenshi wakes up again," Karas spoke before the entire area started to shake violently catching the fearful persona to release his hold on Rogue to hold his balance but to no avail as he fell to the ground. "What's happening?"

"Rogue...save you..." Gideon's voice called making Karas' eyes widen while getting to his feet and looking up to the roof.

"No. No, that's not right at all! You should not be able to speak here! You're too weak!" Karas screamed while gripping his hands into fists.

"Save Rogue...her...and I...same. Protect her...yes...me protect...her," Gideon spoke as Karas started to levitate off the ground as if something or someone had taken hold of him.

"RELEASE ME! YOU CANNOT OVERPOWER ME! YOU ARE FILLED WITH FEAR! I CAN FEEL IT!" Karas protested as he continued to struggle to escape from his invisible captor. "YOU CANNOT OVERPOWER ME!"

"New purpose...new feelings...protect...Rogue..." Gideon replied before Karas was thrown into the torture room followed by a ball of light forming in front of Rogue.

Rogue had watched the entire event unfold before her eyes locked onto the sphere of light hovering only inches from her reach as she shivered in fear.

"Gideon?" Rogue asked blinking her eyes while slowly getting to her feet.

"Rogue safe...happy...but...so...tired," Gideon replied before the sphere of light faded away causing Rogue to look around.

"Gideon?" Rogue called out before looking around in hopes of finding the orb.

"He's sleeping," A voice answered from behind her causing Rogue to quickly turn around and take a right swing at whoever spoke.

As she turned around to the origins of the voice, her fist was caught by Kenshin who looked at her with a calm expression.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kenshin spoke releasing her fist from grasp while closing his eyes. "I am Kenshin. The persona of guilt..."

"Oh...sorry about that...I'm really on edge is all," Rogue spoke looking back to where Karas was thrown before turning her attention back to Kenshin. "What happened?"

"Your fear is understandable," Kenshin spoke facing the ground.

"Who said I was scared?" Rogue snapped while narrowing her eyes.

"You did not say it...but it's written all over your body language," Kenshin spoke opening his eyes slightly. "You're still shaking...aren't you?"

Rogue gritted her teeth and looked at the ground admitting to herself she was indeed afraid.

"It is not a weakness to admit what is wrong Rogue," Kenshin spoke turning his head to walk over to Kenshi and pick him off the floor. "Come...you will be safe in my room."

"Your room?" Rogue asked as she looked at Kenshi. "How do I know I can trust you? The last person I trusted nearly killed me...or worse,"

"The choice of trust is yours to make...but I warn you, Rogue. Karas is not the only persona that is evil," Kenshin spoke as a green door opened for the samurai.

Rogue followed behind him but slowly to see what his room was like before she could trust him. Upon watching Kenshin enter his room with Kenshi, she could see his room was more of a pocket dimension that was like a place of tranquility. She could not help but enter the room to see cherry blossom trees scattered about the area as well as a large waterfall complete with a tea house placed at the foot of the waterfall. Although the waterfall rained down on the teahouse, it looked as if the water itself was flowing around the building rather than on it.

"Come. There is much we must talk about," Kenshin spoke as he was making his way toward the tea house.

Rogue blinked at this and nodded her head to pick up the pace to catch up with Kenshin. As they all were inside the teahouse, Kenshin slowly placed Kenshi on the floor before sitting down and looking at Rogue.

"Please. Sit," Kenshin spoke bowing his head slightly.

Rogue slowly sat down with her legs crossed as she continued to look around.

"Do you want to ask your questions now or later?" Kenshin asked looking at Rogue with half-opened eyes.

"Yeah...where's Gideon?" Rogue asked looking at Kenshin now.

"Gideon is everywhere. This is his world. Most of it at least," Kenshin spoke closing his eyes as he started to out some items on the table before starting to make tea.

"What do you mean Gideon is everywhere?" Rogue asked with a raised brow.

"We are in his mind. If you are talking about his conscience, then it is over the polygon room. That is where he is," Kenshin answered with a sigh. "Sadly, he can only do so much for now."

"Because of his weak will..." Rogue added as she looked at the table.

"Yes. Due to his weak will, the only one keeping the others in check is Kenshi...and only him," Kenshin continued while shaking his head.

"What about you? Why can't you help?" Rogue asked turning her attention to the samurai once more.

"Because Kenshi is the second strongest out of everyone. In the center room, our powers are dampened. Unless are certain emotion is plaguing Gideon's mind," Kenshin explained.

"...what about everyone who ain't from Gideon's mind? What about their powers?" Rogue asked placing her right hand on the table.

"Most are negated while others are severely dampened," Kenshin answered before putting the materials away and slowly pushing a teacup to Rogue. "Drink. It will calm you down,"

"So what you're saying is if an emotion is plaguing Gideon's mind..." Rogue started with her eyes wide.

"Their powers are no longer limited. Thankfully, there are rules to be followed within Gideon's mind," Kenshin finished as Rogue took the tea to and took a sip.

To her surprise, the tea immediately calmed herself completely eliminating any traces of fear she had and calmed her mind.

"What are the rules of this place anyway?" Rogue asked while placing the empty cup on the table.

"In the polygon room, we are not allowed to harm one another. We can touch one another but not inflict any sort of physical pain," Kenshin started before standing up. "Another rule is that we are not allowed to enter another's room without permission. Thus the reason why I wanted to talk to you here,"

"Didn't Karas already break one of the rules then? He almost choked me to death," Rogue replied.

"You misunderstand. These rules are for Gideon's persona. They do not apply to outsiders," Kenshin answered walking past her.

"You mean..." Rogue paused looking at the table.

"You are human here and have no protection from the rules. Without your powers here, you are easy prey for Karas and Garuda," Kenshin spoke looking over his shoulder at Rogue who was facing the samurai. "Come. Let us walk and talk,"

"What about Kenshi?" Rogue asked looking at the sleeping boy.

"Let him rest here. He deserves it for what he has done," Kenshin spoke turning his attention to the front and walking out of the tea house.

Rogue slowly got up off the floor still looking at Kenshi before turning and following after Kenshin.

"What about the professor? He was able to lock away the Broken by himself," Rogue asked walking behind Kenshin.

"The Broken...was caught off guard. He did not expect the Professor to be one of the few that still had their powers...and even so...strong enough to lock him away. Such a thing will not happen again when he is free though," Kenshin said with a heavy sigh. "You've seen it yes?"

"Seen what," Rogue asked blinking her eyes.

"The door on the floor?" Kenshin asked turning to look at Rogue to see her shake her head.

"I was too focused on Karas at the time," Rogue answered while looking at the ground and rubbing the back of her head.

"Understandable," Kenshin spoke turning forward and walk toward a large cherry blossom tree. "That is the entrance to The Broken. He...is the only one who can ignore the rules set by Gideon. I am not sure how or why he can but all I do know is he does...and without a second thought."

"That's why you said Kenshi is the second strongest..." Rogue spoke with eyes wide.

"He was the only one to stand against The Broken. Although it is impossible to fight something that is nothing. It is also impossible to fight when your mind is at peace," Kenshin spoke with a soft chuckle. "I've seen it after all. Karas, Garuda, Kenraw, and eight others challenged The Broken and were nearly wiped out. If it were not for Kenshi then they too would have died."

"What? That's possible?" Rogue asked surprised.

"Have you not found it strange that Gideon felt now blame, regret, shame, envious, agony, hostile, pain, of sorrow?" Kenshin asked glancing over his shoulder at Rogue.

"...no he hasn't. Did they have a chance?" Rogue asked looking at Kenshin who turned his attention to the cherry blossom tree they now stood in front of.

"I will tell you their names, persona, and powers...and you can guess if they had a chance or not," Kenshin said turning around and sitting on a large round boulder.

"Okay," Rogue agreed while standing still waiting patiently.

"Plagues, the persona of blame and the power to induce sickness. Wisp, the persona of regret and the power of light manipulation. Snip, the persona of shame, and the power of sense manipulation. Shiva, the persona of envy, and the ability to mimic powers. Price, the persona of agony, and the power of torment. Havoc, the persona of hostility, and the power of chaos manipulation. Doll, the persona of pain, and the power of pain inducement. And lastly Javic, the persona of sorrow." Kenshin listed one after another before finally finishing with his eyes closed.

"They must've had a chance. With that many powers and even one that can mimic other powers...it must have been a hard fight," Rogue said as Kenshin simply slowly shook his head.

"As I said before...it is hard to fight something when there is nothing there," Kenshin repeated. "They stood no chance. Just as The Broken can ignore the rules do the rules do not apply to him...as if that even mattered," Kenshin said opening his eyes and looking to the left.

"What do you mean? Spit it out already," Rogue complained in which Kenshin looked back at the girl.

"He erased most of their powers completely. Whatever they tried to do he made it nothing. Not even Shiva could mimic his powers because he ended up copying only a shell which nothing...it took mere minutes to kill them. When Kenshi took a stand...The Broken backed off and went back to his room. We all still do not know how Kenshi was able to but I only have theories as well as thoughts...nothing more...one in which I said earlier...the rage The Broken had faded and gave him no reason to continue his slaughter so he retreated," Kenshin spoke closing his eyes.

"If he could erase powers...why did he not do so to Kenshi?" Rogue asked making Kenshin open his left eye slightly.

"Because it was not a power that would do him harm," Kenshin answered.

"...okay but you said he erased their powers completely. How is it that Karas still has his?" Rogue questioned with his head tilted.

"Most of their powers. Karas was one of the three that were spared thanks to Kenshi. The others made the first move in trying to take out The Broken and in doing so they were turned to the nothingness," Kenshin answered.

Rogue remained silent as if thinking about her next questions.

"What about Karas? He was the strongest emotion a few minutes ago but he was thrown back into his room so easily. How?" Rogue asked now sitting on the soft grass under her.

"Gideon regained consciousness...even if it was brief. No matter how strong we are, if Gideon demands it, we simply answer. Right now he does not have the will power to do so...but when your life was in danger, he had the will to lock Karas up for now," Kenshin explained with a smile.

"How long will Karas be locked up for?" Rogue asked looking up at Kenshin.

"...due to how weak Gideon is...not for long. It takes only one act of fear to allow Karas to break out of his room," Kenshin answered earning a nod form Rogue.

"So who are the others you were talking about? Garuda and Kenraw was it?" Rogue asked leaning back and closing her eyes.

"You have never seen them before but thankfully I can help you with that. It may not be perfect, but it will have to do for now," Kenshin spoke pushing himself off the boulder he was sitting on to get to his feet and walk to an open area with Rogue watching his every step.

As Kenshin got to the center of the field, he took a deep breath before swaying his hands about causing the cherry blossoms to form up to two figures. On Kenshin's left was a large muscular version of Gideon that stood at six feet and ten inches tall with long spiked hair. The second one seemed to be wearing knight-like armor due to the shoulders but still stood at six feet and three inches tall with short slicked hair back.

"These are the other two. Although I cannot show you what they really look like via color, this is the best I can do for now. The taller one is Garuda while the other is Kenraw. They are not as bad as Karas, but they are still ones you do not want to fight. With your powers, you have a chance against Garuda but not against Kenraw," Kenshin warned.

"You don't think I have what it takes to beat them?" Rogue asked narrowing her eyes.

"I know you can't beat them. You can hold your ground against Garuda but in terms of absorption, he has you beat Rogue. As for Kenraw, with his power, you'd have to touch him if you hope to win...but knowing him he would be smart not to let you get close," Kenshin explained making Rogue click her tongue and look away.

"...You're right. I can't beat them on my own," Rogue admitted while closing her eyes.

"That is why you will not be alone," Kenshin spoke with a smile while swaying his hands down to dismiss the two forms beside him. "Kenshi and I will help you. You have friends within this mind palace Rogue. Do not forget that,"

Rogue opened her eyes and looked at Kenshin in surprise as he placed a handout for her to get up.

"Whenever you wish to speak with us just ask and place your forehead against Gideon's. From there, let your eyes close and fall asleep. When you open your eyes, you will find yourself in the center of the polygon room once more. However, it would be best to let Gideon know that as well...it would make him very...well...surprised. There is still so much Gideon needs to learn. Kenshi and I are depending on you to teach him. Are you up for the challenge?" Kenshin asked as he helped Rogue up off the ground.

"...if it means helping out Gideon than I will do what I can. No promises though. There is still a lot I myself gotta learn about," Rogue admitted while looking away while rubbing the side of her arm as well as blushing softly.

"You have spent enough time here Rogue. It is time for you to wake up," Kenshin spoke as cherry blossoms started to surround the young girl.

"Wait! What about Gideon?" Rogue asked as she was being pulled away and taken to the top of the room.

"He is resting. He will wake in a minute. Till then Rogue, watch over him," Kenshin answered as her vision was blocked out by cherry blossoms.

-Gideon's Room-

Rogue's eyes shot wide open as she started to look around to see Professor Xavier and Storm looking at her worried.

"Are you okay Rogue?" Xavier asked with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine...and so is Gideon. He'll be up and about in no time...and probably hungry to boot," Rogue answered causing the Professor and Storm to sigh in relief. "How long was I out for?"

"Only five minutes. Why?" Storm answered.

"really? It felt like I've been in there for hours," Rogue spoke rubbing the back of her neck while she had her head leaned forward.

"So what did you learn?" Xavier asked looking at Gideon.

"Well, there used to be a bunch of emotions...not just the five. From what Kenshin told me there used to be eight more of them," Rogue said sitting up straight with her hands on her thighs.

"Eight more of them? What happened?" Storm questioned with her hands to her mouth.

"The eight were killed by The Broken. The one you locked up, for now, offed them all. It wasn't even a fair fight," Rogue said closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked placing his hands together and leaning his chin on them.

"The Broken's nothingness manipulation not only erased their powers but also their life. They stood no chance against him. Kenshi is the only one who can calm him down...making him the second strongest of the emotions," Rogue said with a soft chuckle. "Funny how the second strongest is also the most peaceful and kind of the remaining emotions,"

"It is. If Gideon is going to wake up soon, we best welcome him with open arms. I will be in my office if you need anything Rogue. Same goes for Gideon," Xavier spoke as Storm nodded her head and took the professor out of the room and back to his office.

"You have one hell of a party in your head Gideon. I hope you wake up soon. There is so much I gotta tell ya," Rogue whispered bringing her hand to his cheek softly cupping it within her grasp.

A soft blush grew over her cheeks as she smiled while bringing her body to lay beside Gideon as he rested. There was so much going on and she had no idea what was coming. No matter the challenges or dangers, she was willing to face them all to protect Gideon. Her other half, even if it would cost her the life she thought cursed. She had a new purpose now and she was not willing to abandon it yet or possibly ever.

"Annie?" Gideon whispered as his eyes slowly started to open up while Rogue sat up and saw her friend waking up.

She quickly pushed herself off the bed and onto her feet dusting herself off while clearing her throat.

"How...How are you feeling Gideon?" Rogue asked with a nervous smile and her face red.

"...happy," Gideon said with a soft smile before coughing heavily.

Rogue jumped at the sudden cough before looking around to see bottled water on the dresser. She quickly took hold of it and opened the bottle before handing it to Gideon for him to drink.

"Here you go Gideon," Rogue spoke bringing the bottle to his mouth which she held for him to take in the liquid slowly into his mouth. "Nice and easy now,"

Once he was done drinking, Gideon sat up and groaned while bringing his hands to his stomach.

"Food?" Gideon asked looking at Rogue with a smile.

"Hungry? Well let's head into the cafeteria then," Rogue spoke bringing her hand out for him to take.

Gideon blushed at this before reaching his hand out and taking hers causing her to help him off the bed and onto his feet.

"How long...I sleep?" Gideon asked looking at Rogue.

"You've been asleep for two days now Gideon. So take it easy alright?" Rogue spoke allowing Gideon to lean on her to help with walking.

"So weak... I get...stronger...protect Rouge. Protect...Annie," Gideon spoke looking at the ground.

Rogue was speechless at this as she chuckled and wrapped her arms around Gideon's body with her forehead placed against his head.

"How about we get stronger together? How does that sound...partner?" Rogue asked leaning back slightly.

"Get stronger...with partner. You...my partner?" Gideon asked looking at Rogue with a smile.

"You got that right Gideon. Me and you partners forever," Rogue said with a bright smile.

'Oh, little girl. If only you knew the horrors that await Gideon,' A mysterious voice rang out that caused Rogue to look around.

/To be continued...

Damn. The Broken really is as his name is. Broken as hell.

He even killed eight other emotions. That sucks.

Welp this one went fast due to a steady flow of imagination.

It's coming back to me everyone and with it the quality and efficiency of my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unanimous vote

Gideon watched the simulation that was taking place with Cyclopes and a few other x-men training. The frail boy watched carefully at who was doing what like a kid watching his favorite TV show live. As soon as Rogue revealed herself as the hostage, Gideon blinked his eyes before Scott ended the simulation. Xavier sighed at this and made his way to the simulation room where Scott, Kurt, and Rogue was.

"You should never stop a simulation unless someone gets badly injured," Xavier scolded looking at Scott as he and Gideon walked into the simulation room.

"I don't know about Scott, but I feel pretty injured," Kurt informed while rubbing his rear.

Gideon walked over to Rogue and placed his hand on her cheek which soon woke her up feeling a familiar hand on her face. She smiled and opened her eyes to see Gideon in front of her with worry in his eyes. Thankfully, his worry was not enough for Kenshin to come out. Rogue chuckled and placed her hand onto Gideons causing her to blush softly. Storm could not help but clear her throat to gain the teenager's attention with Rogue still flustered while Gideon looked to the teacher blinking his eyes.

"Rogue. Don't you have to get ready for your field trip?" Storm asked making Gideon turn his gaze back to Rogue.

"What about Gideon? Can't Gideon come along?" Rogue asked looking at Storm.

"Unfortunately, Gideon still does not have a good grasp on his other personalities. Until he learns to keep them in check, he must stay here and practice control," Xavier spoke looking at Gideon who looked down disappointed at the answer yet not denying it either.

"What are you saying? He was able to control it just fine a few days ago," Rogue spoke up as she pushed herself off the ground while bringing Gideon up to stand by her side.

"He was only able to do so when you were in danger," Xavier replied.

"Who will watch me?" Gideon asked with worry in his eyes.

"While Rogue is gone, Storm will watch over you," Xavier spoke looking over to Storm who smiled and nodded her head. "Is that fine with you Gideon?" He asked looking at the frail boy.

Gideon looked at the African woman before slowly nodding his head. Although her white hair threw him off, he felt a strange pull toward her in which eased his mind.

"Never asked..." Gideon spoke looking back at Professor Xavier who blinked his eyes. "Powers?"

Xavier was unsure how to answer this but sighed heavily before nodding his head.

"Very well," Xavier spoke closing his eyes.

"Are you sure that's wise professor?" Scott asked looking at Gideon. "How do we know we can trust him?"

This comment caused Gideon's eyes to widen before tears started to flow from his eyes as he ran past Scott. Rogue's eyes widened before glaring at Scott and walking up to him gritting her teeth.

"What makes you think he can't be trusted?!" Rogue screamed while poking his chest.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just..." Scott was cut off as Rogue shook her head.

"Just what?! He trusts you enough to open up after his own experiences and you are asking if you can trust him?!" Rogue questioned only to hear a heavy sigh from behind them.

This caused everyone to look where the sigh came from to see Kenshi's back before turning around looking at Scott.

"It's not nice not trusting others who trust you," Kenshi pointed out in which Rogue scuffed and walked over to the boy and lean forward with her hands behind her back smiling.

"Where's Gideon at Kenshi?" Rogue asked tilting her head slightly.

"Gideon is napping for now. He was sad so...I came out," Kenshi answered with a soft smile while looking at Rogue.

"I didn't mean to make him sad," Scott spoke looking at Kenshi.

Kenshi looked back at Scott and shook his head.

"What did you mean?" Kenshi asked tilting his head.

"I just think...it's too soon to tell you what we can do," Scott admitted looking at Kenshi before turning to Xavier for help.

"Kenshi has been a great help in informing me who else resides within Gideon as well as their powers. Would it not be fair that he knows our own powers?" Xavier asked looking at Scott who looked away unable to answer.

"...it's getting late. I'm going to get my things ready for the trip," Scott spoke before leaving the room.

Kenshi watched him before looking back at Xavier.

"Can we talk in private?" Kenshi said with a worried expression while looking at the ground. "...and can Rogue join us?"

"if that is what you want," Xavier spoke looking at everyone else. "That'll be all for today everyone. Rogue, follow me please,"

Kenshi looked at Rogue and smiled while stretching his hand out to hold hers. Rogue smiled at this and took his hand in hers before the two followed after Professor Xavier to his office.

"Dangerous one that is," Storm commented after they had left the simulation room.

"Yeah. She is pretty dangerous," Kurt agreed while looking up Storm.

"Not Rogue. Gideon," Storm spoke turning to look at the others. "Only some of you know the real dangers of Gideon..."

Jean looked to the ground remembering the look from Karas when she fought against him in a battle of the mind. If it was not for the slight distraction, she knew she would have lost.

"More dangerous than Rogue?" Spyke asked with a raised brow.

"One time when Rogue and I took Gideon past the gates to hang in the forest...Sabertooth jumped us and knocked both of us out...when we came to we were back on the school grounds with Gideon...whatever he did...Sabertooth couldn't do anything," Kitty added looking at Storm who nodded her head.

"Well if that's the case then why is he here?" Spyke asked looking at his aunty.

"I taught you better," Storm said narrowing her eyes causing Spyke to lower his head.

"Sorry, Aunty Munroe," Spyke spoke.

"He's here because he has nowhere else to go," Storm stated looking at the rest of the students. "In time I am sure he will open up to all of you as he did us. For him, it is not easy to trust but from what I can see once you've earned his trust he will not let you down,"

-Xavier's Officer-

As the three entered the Professors office, Xavier sighed and moved behind his desk to look at Kenshi who sat on a chair slowly swinging his feet back and forth. Rogue sat to the chair next to him while looking at Kenshi with worry before looking to Xavier who cleared his throat.

"What is it you wanted to tell me about Kenshi?" Xavier asked bringing his elbows on his desk and clasping his hands together.

"Right. Sorry," Kenshi apologized as he hopped off the chair with his arms hanging by his sides. "There's been talking...even from Kenshin..."

"Is that bad?" Rogue asked blinking her eyes.

"When we talk, we are never in sync. Or more so...we never talk about the same thing...but for the past days we were all talking about the same thing," Kenshi answered looking at Rogue. "This has only happened a few times and every time it leads to chaos,"

"What do you mean...chaos?" Xavier asked worried about such a situation.

"Either Kenraw appears or The Broken does. If we're lucky...it will be Kenraw," Kenshi admitted with a nervous laugh.

"The one that can manipulate impact?" Xavier spoke blinking his eyes.

"Yes," Kenshi answered as Rogue rubbed the back of her head.

"How would Kenraw take over Gideon's body? Last I checked the only thing that triggers him is despair," Rogue noted earning a nod form Kenshi.

"And you are right. That is one way for Kenraw to appear," Kenshi spoke making Xavier widen his eyes.

"What do you mean...one of the ways?" Xavier requested.

"Unlike everyone else who manifests through emotions, Kenraw is able to manifest himself by forcefully taking over for a time," Kenshi responded. "If done this way he can only stay around for a minute then he willingly returns to the mind palace...but certain...requirements must be met,"

"What are the requirements?" Rogue asked beating Xavier to the punch.

"There are three requirements for Kenraw to take over Gideon. The first requirement is that he must have a hint of despair in his mind, unlike us who need a large amount. Second would be the full agreement from the others," Kenshi started.

"But you guys don't agree with one another at all. The only thing you all agreed on was not to mess with The Broken," Rogue commented with a sigh of relief while looking at Kenshi who was looking at the ground causing her smile to fade away. "Right?"

"No. If we talk about the same thing at the same time, it counts toward agreeing in terms of the mind palace," Kenshi said closing his eyes. "A good example...was the church. They treated Gideon so bad we all spoke about how to deal with them...even my powers were not enough to stop them...even Kenshin agreed although he did not want to."

"Did Gideon have a say in this matter?" Xavier asked causing Kenshi to open his eyes slightly.

"He was not strong enough to have a say," Kenshi said making Xavier nod his head.

"...how many times has this happened?" Xavier continued.

"So far only three times...and most of the time it was Kenraw," Kenshi answered sitting back down while still looking at the ground.

"We know about the church but...what about the others?" Xavier asked.

"The first time we all agreed, Kenraw took over because he was the most suited for the task," Kenshi answered. "It was during the car accident with his family. He was able to save Gideon but not his parents."

"And the other one?" Xavier urged.

"The other one was The Broken...during the hospital...someone came to finish the job...no survivors...Gideon was at risk again and before Kenraw could take over, The Broken grew enraged at the fact someone was going to kill a child...and so he took over ignoring all the requirements...but when he manifested...everyone in the hospital... was killed."

"The carnage of Eden Clinic..." Xavier whispered as Kenshi slowly nodded his head.

"With the Broken locked away, for now, Kenraw will take command if nothing is done," Kenshi spoke closing his eyes again.

"What is everyone talking about?" Rogue asked.

"If we can trust this school..." Kenshi answered opening his eyes and facing Rogue with tears already forming in his eyes.

"You can trust us Kenshi," Xavier said with a hopeful smile.

"I know I can trust you...but the others are not as convinced...I talked with Kenshin about this and his thoughts are neutral for now although he points out a few key things..." Kenshi said looking at Xavier.

"And what are these key things he is talking about?" Xavier questioned tilting his head slightly.

"Can this school really help us?" Kenshi asked.

"It will take time to help Gideon find control," Xavier spoke before Kenshi raised his hand to stop him from explaining anymore.

"And that is why they are talking...control...Kenraw is against being controlled by someone so weak-willed. Karas is against being told what to do. Garuda does not want to be told what he can or cannot eat. The talk is three against two right now," Kenshi said chuckling lightly.

"What can we do to change their minds?" Rogue asked standing up from her seat now.

"I don't know. The comment from Scott...did not help in the school's favor. It only helped Karas in pushing Kenraw to destroy the school," Kenshi replied.

"Can't you just lock them up as you did The Broken Professor?" Rogue questioned now looking at Xavier.

"...it's possible for Professor Xavier to do something like that but...that would only push Kenshin to act as well in favor of Karas...as well as myself..." Kenshi said with a tear rolling down his eyes. "Even if the Professor succeeded...I would be the only one left."

"Is that so bad?" Rogue asked looking at Kenshi who nodded his head.

"It would be. I have only known them...and if they were to be locked away...even I would feel sadness...and if I were to feel my own emotion...I too would disappear," Kenshi said with a smile.

This new information brought dead silence into the room as Rogue sat down and looked at the ground. Xavier was looking at his desk trying to think of a method on how to change this dire situation. Kenshi chuckled and wiped his tear away earning a glance from the other two.

"The only thing I can do is advise you all to watch over Gideon...treat him as an equal...and help him grow. Rogue did it once...I am sure she can do it again. That is all I can think of in terms of helping you...I'm sorry I could not be of any other help," Kenshi said as he closed his eyes and shifted back to Gideon making Rogue quickly get up and catch her friend who was falling to the ground.

"...what do we do now Professor?" Rogue asked looking down at Gideon.

"I don't know. I must speak with the others about this," Xavier answered while turning to look outside.

"I'll take Gideon back to his room," Rogue spoke lifting Gideon into her arms bridal style before leaving the office.

Gideon laid on his bed steering in his sleep while Rogue sat by his side. She was worried about how he would do on his own but wanted to try something. With a worried sigh, she stood up moved her forehead to his while closing her eyes. Without Xavier linking their minds, she found herself useless by Gideon. Suddenly a thought came into mind as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes while pressing her forehead against Gideons.

'I really hope this works,' Rogue thought to herself with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

-Mind Palace-

As Rogue opened her eyes to find herself in the Mind Palace once more while also looking around to find all the doors were open. The girl listened as Karas and Kenraw were talking about the fate of the school with Garuda while Kenshi was chatting with Kenshin about another matter in a means to turn his attention away from the others. Sadly, it failed as Kenshin shook his head and looked down at the boy.

"You cannot hide from the fact the school...may not be the best place for Gideon. We wish for him to get stronger and lead us...not command us like puppets on strings...even I am against being controlled...who knows fate has for him if he were to ever be corrupt..." Kenshin reasoned earning a sad expression from Kenshi making Rogue walk up and stand in front of the boy.

Kenshin looked upon Rogue along with Kenshi seeing her here.

"And how did you get here?" Kenshin asked before looking over his shoulder to the others who were still talking to one another. "It is not safe here..."

"I came to help talk with everyone," Rogue spoke up gaining the attention of the other three.

"Rogue? Come back here for some fun?" Karas asked now facing her only for Kenshin to slowly turn and face the emotion of fear.

"You will not touch her," Kenshin spoke narrowing his eyes.

"And what does Guilt have to do with this girl? You cannot harm any of us...prior to the rules...but it says nothing about not hurting this little flower," Karas spoke slowly walking forward with a grin.

"Although it is true we cannot harm one another...there is also the other rule..." Kenshin spoke making Karas stop in his tracks.

"And what is that?" Karas asked tilting his head before Kenshin swayed his hand to carry Rogue into his room.

"You cannot enter anyone's room without permission," Kenshin spoke turning around and walking into his room with Kenshi leaving a pissed off Karas who glared at the two.

"Slow as always Karas," Kenraw commented before laughing loudly and going to his room that was filled with gold.

"Fooled again," Garuda added before making his way to his blood-red room to eat while snickering himself.

"Well played Kenshin...well played indeed," Karas said nodding his head before making his way back to his room now with his hands behind his back humming a soft lullaby. "Until next time that is..."

-Kenshin's room-

"Why are you here Rogue?" Kenshin asked setting her softly on the ground while passing her to make his way toward his tea house.

"I want to help Gideon," Rogue answered as she got up to her feet and dusted her rear off before following after the samurai.

"And how do you plan to help him this time? You cannot stay by his side forever. Even you have things you wish to do," Kenshin spoke once he entered his tea house before he started to make tea for them.

This made Rogue think a bit before sitting in the tea house while Kenshi was in the garden walking about and chasing dragonflies.

"Your right. I can't be with him twenty-four-seven but that doesn't mean I can't help him when he needs it," Rogue replied earning a nod form Kenshin.

"And for that, you have my respect. You are the only one we can trust in that school...as for everyone else..." Kenshin paused as he went silent while also going completely still while looking at his table. "The Professor is hiding more truths then he wishes to give out,"

"What do you mean? All he wants to do it help?" Rogue argued causing Kenshin to slowly look up at the girl and narrow his eyes.

"I have seen my fair share of those who wish to keep secrets. Sadly, Xavier...is one of them," Kenshin spoke before closing his eyes and letting out another sigh. "I will not trust someone who is keeping so many secrets,"

"Then trust me. Why does it matter that you can't trust anyone else?" Rogue asked leaning forward and tilting her head.

"It matters because it is was supposed to be a safe haven for Gideon. If he does not feel safe then there is no point in us staying. If it was a simple home...then you would be enough," Kenshin explained before stopping once more. "If you want us to stay, you must give us a good reason not to act on our own. Do you have a reason?"

"I don't...but they can help Gideon," Rogue pointed out.

"Help Gideon? In controlling us?" Kenshin asked with a soft chuckle. "I am sorry but most of us are not one to be controlled..."

"Then tell them. Professor can't read any of your minds. Even though you all share a body, I'm sure you can find an equal ground so that the school won't be in danger," Rogue argued.

"If you think that strongly then you will have to speak...with everyone. Are you brave enough to voice your opinion to the others?" Kenshin asked finishing up in making his tea before handing it to Rogue. "Because if you fail to change their mind...you will die...and no one will save you this time,"

Rogue's eyes widened at what Kenshin said before looking down at the tea passed to her while gritting her teeth.

"I would not take a cause you are not confident in Rogue," Kenshin advised before closing his eyes once more. "When you are more confident in your cause...return here..."

Once Rogue returned to Gideon's room, and to her displeasure, she had to leave him to prepare for her trip. To prevent Gideon from getting out of hand, he asked Spyke and Storm to watch over him until Rogue returned. As night fell, the unexpected happened as Gideon's eyes shoot open causing Spyke to jump back.

"Woo! What the heck man?" Spyke asked looking at the frail boy as Storm opened the door in a hurry to look at Gideon.

"What happened?" Storm asked looking at her nephew than turned her attention over to Gideon who was sitting up. "Gideon? You're up," She said with a sigh of relief.

"Rogue...danger...we help her," Gideon answered looking at Storm with wide eyes. "Blizzard!"

"How did you..." Storm started but closed her eyes and sighed nodding her head. "Yes. That is why Professor Xavier asked me to come to get you...he knew that you would want to help her,"

"I want to help!" Gideon spoke getting to his feet while panting softly.

"And you will. Come. Thank you for watching over him nephew," Storm replied before turning and leaving the room with Gideon following behind her as the woman kept her pace slow so he could keep up.

As Gideon left his room, he found Jean waiting outside and smiled before following behind Gideon. Once they arrived in the study room, Gideon could see Wolverine and Professor Xavier.

"Rogue?" Gideon asked looking at Xavier with worried eyes.

"Yes. We are going to help her," Xavier replied while looking over to Jean. "I thought you were going with them though?"

"That's what I thought too until our principle kicked me out of the list to make room for Rogue," Jean answered while crossing her arms under her bust.

"We help Rogue!" Gideon shouted while gripping his hands into fists.

"Calm down Gideon. We will help her, but we must prepare our team as well as the jet before we do so," Xavier replied raising his left hand to try and ease the worry of the frail boy.

'So...noisy...' A voice echoed throughout the entire room causing the group to look around in confusion.

Xavier was the first one to look where Gideon was to find a puff of smoke that was left behind.

"Where's Gideon?" Jean asked looking around.

"This was not the first time this happened..." Xavier commented which easily gained everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Wolverine asked narrowing his eyes causing Jean's eyes to widen.

"That time with Fred..." Jean announced. "He appeared out of nowhere like Kurt,"

"But he never touched Kurt. If his powers are like Rogue..." Storm began before Xavier closed his eyes and sighed.

"His powers are like Rogues but only to the extent of copying powers. Although it's pretty clear there is still so much we do not know about him...sadly it seems we know more about the one who sleeps then even Gideon," Xavier noted causing the room to fall silent. "We must prepare everything with haste,"

-Cave-

Mystique had just revealed herself in front of Scott as Gideon appeared between the two. Rogue's eyes widened at this as well as Mystique seeing a new mutant just appear out of nowhere. Scott was also confused about what had just happened as Gideon looked around trying to find out where he was. Suddenly, the frail boy's eyes looked to Rogue and smiled widely.

"ROGUE!" Gideon spoke before Mystique smiled and swayed her hand to gain the frail boy's attention.

"And who is this strange one?" Mystique asked putting both hands on her hips while leaning on her left side.

"That's Gideon. A friend of mine," Rogue spoke with a smile. "What are you doing here Gideon? I thought you were in your room resting...and...talking..."

Mystique rose a brow at the note of the boy in front of her sleeping yet also talking.

"What do you mean dearest Rogue?" Mystique asked.

"...Gideon has multiple personas...each with a power of their own," Rogue answered making Mystique nod her head and look back at Gideon.

"Interesting. And where do you live...Gideon?" Mystique asked leaning forward.

'I don't trust her,' Kenshi whispered into Gideon's ear making the frail boy walk back.

"Come now. You can trust me. Unlike some people, I will not lie to you," Mystique spoke while straightening up her posture and taking a step toward Gideon only to have Scott walk in front of the frail boy.

"You won't get any closer to him," Scott said bringing his left hand to his glasses as Mystique chuckled while taking another step forward.

Scott was about to take his shades off before Mystique moved under his vision to bring her hand forward and knock just Cyclops off the edge but also Gideon. What the frail boy felt was nothing more than Despair as he started to change. Rogue ran toward the edge of the cavern and looked down with her knees on the ground.

"How tragic. Now come, let's go tell everyone the unfortunate news," Mystique spoke shifting back into a boy in the class smiling.

Rogue narrowed her eyes and turned looking at Mystique before quickly taking her glove off and grabbing Mystique.

"Your powers are mine...your memories are mine," Rogue spoke seeing Mystiques memories as well as her past plans before looking down the cavern once more seeing Scott hanging onto the ledge with one hand while the other held Gideon or at least someone who was coming out.

Scott gritted his teeth as he was slowly losing his grip on the ledge making Rogue jump down and grab Scott's arm to quickly pull him up.

"You two okay?" Rogue asked looking at Scott then Gideon who exhaled heavily and stood up.

"LOOK OUT!" Scott shouted looking and seeing a large boulder being pushed down toward them.

"Pathetic," He spoke raising his left hand over his head and watched as the boulder that fell toward them was caught softly by Gideon's hand before being tossed to the side.

"Gideon?" Scott asked blinking his eyes.

"That's not Gideon," Rogue spoke narrowing her eyes. "Kenraw,"

"Impressive. After seeing me once, you already know who I am," Kenraw spoke looking over his shoulders at Rogue.

Gideon's body had changed completely with his height being a towering six feet nine inches while he had a beige skin tone and toned body build. His eyes were gold while his hair changed to short blonde and slicked back. Kenraw held himself as a high king would before those who would challenge him.

"As much as I would like to hear more about me. There are...other things I must deal with first," Kenraw spoke turning his gaze to look at a surprising Mystique. "The woman who dares to harm my vassal."

'Help them escape...' Gideon asked making Kenraw blink his eyes.

"You would have me flee?" Kenraw asked with an annoyed tone causing Rogue and Scott to look at one another.

'Not flee...save...please,' Gideon replied causing Kenraw's eyes to widen with shock but smile.

"This is the first time you have asked something of this powerful one...very well," Kenraw replied closing his eyes.

"Kenraw?" Rogue repeated before she watched the prideful one turn and pick the two up before placing them both over his shoulders and jump off the ledge.

Mystique blinked her eyes and followed suit with narrowed eyes.

As they arrived at the bottom, Kenraw walked to the outside looking around before dropping the two on the ground and turning to see Mystique land on the ground looking at Kenraw.

"Why is someone like you with the X-men?" Mystique questioned.

"I am with no one. I simply do as I wish," Kenraw spoke raising his left hand and pointing at the blue women smirking. "And who gave you permission to question me?"

Mystique was about to ask something else before Kenraw flicked his middle finger at her launching the woman back into the cavern. Kenraw chuckled at this before grabbing the two and disappearing in smoke to appear in Professor Xavier's office with Kenraw shifted back to Gideon with Scott and Rogue looking around.

"What just happened?" Scott asked looking at the unconscious Gideon.

Xavier looked at the three with wide eyes along with Storm and Wolverine and Jean.

"Your guess is as good as ours Scott," Xavier answered looking at Gideon.

"You okay kid?" Wolverine asked walking over to Rogue.

"Yeah. Thanks to Gideon...or Kenraw," Rogue answered looking at Gideon who was passed out.

"Kenraw?" Xavier repeated.

"He helped us out. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have gotten out of there unharmed," Scott admitted looking at Gideon.

'We agree,' Kenshi spoke causing everyone's focus to fall on Gideon.

The room suddenly turned pure white as Gideon faded away with everyone else appearing in the middle of a large room. As they looked around, they found themselves surrounded by all of Gideon's emotions, even The Broken was present. Kenshi smiled and waved at Rogue who smiled and returned the favor.

"How?" Xavier asked looking around.

The first thing that came to mind was finding Karas who she found standing in front of his room annoyed.

"We are not sure how this is possible either but the only thing that comes to mind...is the one who sleeps...he is the only one strong enough to do all of this," Kenshi explained looking around.

"Why are we here?" Xavier asked looking at Kenshi.

"We have all come into agreement...to leave the safety of Gideon and teachings to the school," Kenshi said clapping his hands together.

"All of you?" Rogue asked getting to her feet.

"That one there," Garuda spoke pointing at Scott. "He did us a solid...and defending Gideon,"

"None of us would be able to do anything because Gideon does not have the emotion of being cautious. If this blue woman knocked him out, there would be nothing we can do...until he wakes again...but as you all know Gideon is a frail one, and because of that needs guidance," Kenshin spoke up this time.

"Most importantly...he does not want to control us...rather ask us for help. Something he has never done before...in time we will test his resolve as well as the schools...prepare for that day...mongrels," Kenraw said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Mongrels?" Wolverine repeated facing Kenraw gripping his hands into fists.

"As such we have added a new rule to those who visit Gideon's mind. Any who have gained his trust are protected by the laws of the mind palace," Kenshi cheered while jumping up and down excited.

Rogue smiled at this and was about to speak but watched as the room faded away.

"We hope to see you more often Rogue!" Kenshi shouted waving good-bye to Rogue as they appeared back in Professor Xavier's office with Gideon still unconscious.

"Well, that was...weird..." Jean admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"I agree...Scott...please take Gideon back to his room," Xavier asked before Rogue moved over to pick Gideon off the floor like before and smile.

"I got him, Professor," Rogue spoke before leaving the office.

/To be continued...


End file.
